Dismoi, Miaouss
by Ai-sensei and Nade-chan
Summary: OS Quand Miaouss se fait suivre par un Miaouss junior, qui lui demande, innocemment... comment on fait les bébés ?.


**Hop :D !  
Pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas posté de fanfic dans le coin, mais l'inspiration me manque terriblement.  
Un one-shot rapide pour un concours sur le thème de "comment on fait les bébés". Enjoy :D !**

* * *

**Dis-moi, Miaouss…**

* * *

« Mia, mia ! » 

Un jeune Miaouss sauvage, l'air curieux, s'acharnait depuis plusieurs minutes à miauler en trottinant gaiement derrière un autre Miaouss, qui, étrangement, se tenait debout. Excédé, celui-ci finit par se retourner, le poing levé, prêt à frapper la bestiole bruyante qui le suivait partout. Il suspendit son geste en tombant devant l'adorable minois implorant du petit Miaouss.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Miaouss ?, lâcha-t-il après un long soupir.  
- Mia, miaaaa, mia, mia, miaaaaouss ?  
- Pardon ? Le Miaouss en tomba sur l'arrière-train. Tu… tu me demandes… comment on fait les bébés ? »

Le petit chat acquiesça en miaulant timidement.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe… Il se frappa la paume de la patte sur le front. Jessie, James ? »

Un calme troublant lui répondit, seulement perturbé par un bruissement de feuille dans un buisson, d'où dépassait une mèche de cheveux roses.

« Miaaaouss, soupira-t-il, j'ai vraiment pas de chance moi.  
- Miaaa ?  
- Bon… les bébés naissent dans des œufs.  
- Miaaa, mia, miaaaaouss, rétorqua le jeune Miaouss en secouant la tête d'un air indigné. Miaaaaa !  
- Hein ? Tu le savais ? Tu veux dire, comment exactement est-ce qu'on fait les bébés ? »

Miaouss affichait une mine mi-gênée, mi-horrifiée. Il n'avait pas prévu de devoir raconter ça à un bébé. Il risqua un coup d'œil fuyant vers le buisson où avait disparu Jessie, mais ne vit qu'une autre mèche de cheveux, couleur lavande cette fois-ci.

« Hem… et bien…  
- Mia ?  
- Comment dire… miaaaouuss, ça m'aide pas qu'on soit que tous les deux, mon p'tit.  
- Miaaaouss ?  
- D'ACCORD, arrête de me supplier ! Il prit une profonde inspiration. Enfaitc'estlepapaquidéposeunegrainedansleventredelamaman ! »

Le petit Miaouss pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air interloqué, en signe d'incompréhension. Son aîné, la bouille cramoisie, ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, prêt à déblatérer une autre excuse toute préparée, mais dont il avait tellement honte qu'il avait d'abord tenu à essayer une autre tactique.

« Tu vois, mon petit Miaouss - il s'assit en tailleur, sortant une pipe en bois de nulle part et appelant l'enfant à ses côtés, résolu à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout -, parfois, les Magicarpe plongent très loin dans le Lac Colère. Et tout au fond de ce lac, il existe une algue rare et aux propriétés magiques… »

Captivé, le bébé écoutait tellement bien que ses oreilles en tremblaient, et contrairement à son habitude, était tout silencieux. Miaouss entrouvrit même une paupière pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas parti.

« Quand les Magicarpe femelles mangent une feuille de cette algue, il y a une réaction chimique entre leur salive et la feuille, et au bout de neuf mois, un œuf est produit dans leur nageoire dorsale. Les Magicarpe femelles entament alors un long voyage qui les conduit jusqu'aux Îles Oranges, où elles se réunissent dans une immense place sous l'eau - que des fous et des idiots appellent Atlantide -, où, depuis des millénaires, se tient un gigantesque arbre, tellement grand que la moitié de son tronc dépasse de l'eau !  
- Miaaa !  
- Oui, je te l'accorde, jeune Jedi, affirma Miaouss, ça doit être spectaculaire. Donc, les Magicarpe femelles sont devant l'arbre… là, elles régurgitent les oeufs par leurs bouches ! Eh oui, c'est pour ça que les Magicarpe ont une grande bouche ronde et glissante. Une fois sortis, les œufs viennent s'agripper au tronc de l'arbre, et les feuilles les hissent jusqu'à la cime.  
- Miaa, mia, miaouss ?  
- Chut ! Maintenant que j'ai commencé, tu ne m'interromps pas. Dès que les œufs sont arrivés en haut de l'arbre - oui, c'est ça la cime, c'est ce que tu voulais me demander ? -, des centaines et des centaines de Rapasdepic et de Piafabec arrivent, et les cueillent tous. Durant toute une nuit, ils vont déposer les œufs à des Pokémon femelles qui veulent un bébé. Ainsi, elles se réveillent au matin avec un magnifique œuf sur lequel elles doivent veiller pendant encore neuf longs mois de plus. »

Le petit Miaouss, interloqué, se contorsionnait pour chercher les traces des serres de Rapasdepic sur son pelage.

« Mais non, lança Miaouss en éclatant de son rire si particulier, tu n'étais qu'un œuf ! Tu ne peux pas avoir de marques ! »


End file.
